Just five more minutes
by Kuroo187
Summary: Nowaki and Hiro have free from work and Nowaki had planned that the will go on a date. The only problem is, how to get Hiro-san out of the bed. Waring: This fanfiction contains lots of fluff and tickling


This is a Junjo Egoist fanfiction -  
All the characters and the anime/manga don't belong to me.

Summary: Nowaki and Hiro have free from work and Nowaki had planned that the will go on a date. The only problem is, how to get Hiro-san out of the bed.  
Waring: This fanfiction contains lots of fluff and tickling

"Hiro-san."

"Mhmm?"

"You have to wake up, Hiro-san"

"Five more minutes", came the muffled answer from under the blankets. Nowaki had to chuckle at his lover. If he wouldn't have lived together with Hiro-san for years by now and see it for himself almost every day, he wouldn't have believed that the normally so serious literature professor was such a terrible morning person. He would either oversleep and then be stressed to get to work in time or he simply was in a bad mood and wouldn't speak until he had his second cup of coffee and a hug or kiss.  
Every normal person would be annoyed by his behavior by now but Nowaki found these little quirks of his lover incredibly endearing.  
It was nice to see that his Hiro-san, who seemed to be so perfect in everything that he was doing, also had something he was bad at, even if it was something so little like waking up on time.

But right now he wanted Hiro-san to wake up, so they could eat breakfast together and start the day. It was one of the rare times where they were both free and had no work to do and they had planned to go on a date. And Nowaki hadn't planned to sleep till noon even if the idea to lay in bed with his lover and cuddle with him all day long was tempting.

But not today.

The only thing that kept him from making his plans real was how to get Hiro-san out of bed.

When the young professor didn't want to get up and there wasn't a good reason for him to do so, then he could be really stubborn.

"Hiro-san, wake up", tried Nowaki again but all he got in return was another: "Just five more minutes."

"You already said that five minutes before Hiro-san", sighed Nowaki.

When he got no answer he walked over to the bed and tried to lightly shake his lovers shoulder in an attempt to make him leave the warmth of the bed but the smaller man simply grabbed the blanket, which he had wrapped tightly around himself in his sleep and rolled over to the other side of their bed. Nowaki rolled his eyes at Hiro-san behavior, but couldn't stop the small chuckle that slipped out.

"Hiro-san. You have to get up now."

Hiro just murmured something which didn't sound too nice as answer and pulled the blanket over his head to block his lovers voice which successfully prevented him from falling back to sleep. Nowaki sighed again at Hiros behavior. He slowly started to lose his patience. The raven head let his gaze wander over the bed, searching in his mind for an idea how to get his boyfriend out of the bed, when his eyes stopped at the feet which were laying exposed in front of him. He reached out and carefully let one finger slide over the soft sole of his lovers feet. A muffled squeak could be heard and both feet vanished fast under the blanket, letting Nowaki chuckle a bit.

He had found out about his lovers sensitivity at one of the times where he and Hiro-san where cuddling on the couch. Hiro-san had demanded a hug because he was 'cold' again and Nowaki had happily used the chance to embrace his lover and had wrapped his arms around him. He was more than a bit surprised that Hiroki had flinched when the taller man had accidentally brushed his sides and Nowaki had asked if everything was okay, but only got a muttered; " I'm a bit sensitive here.", in return.

Since then Nowaki had secretly tested where Hiro-san was more 'sensitive', only to find out that his lover was one of the most ticklish persons he had ever known. Of course, he wouldn't tickle his lover out of the blue. His Hiro-san was a very proud person and Nowaki knew that something childish like tickling him would make the literature professor definitely angry, and maybe he would throw books at him again. But right now he didn't see any other way to get the older man out of bed and he really had waited long enough for Hiro to get up by himself.

"Hiro-san, if you don't get up now, then I see myself forced to use more drastic measures."

The blanket pile on the bed twitched after he spoke these words and a head with sleep tousled hair on top slowly peeked out.

"What drastic measures?" asked Hiro while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and a yawn escaping his lips. Nowaki just climbed without a word onto the bed and crawled slowly over to his lover. He lightly pulled at the blanket, till he could slip under it and hugged Hiro-san to his chest.  
Hiro blushed when he felt the warmth of the other man's body pressing against his back, but couldn't deny that it relaxed him to fell the strong arms holding him. Nowaki kissed Hiro's neck tenderly and nuzzled his nose in his lovers soft hair. He then leaned over so he could look at Hiroki's face and smiled softly when he saw the small blush on the other man's checks which also colored the tips of his ears in a light pink, which gave a nice contrast to rest of the pale skin.

"You're so cute Hiro-san." whispered Nowaki.

The smaller man wanted to protest but stopped when he felt a warm and soft pair of lips pressing against his. Hiro closed his eyes at the pleasure of these lips, caressing his own and slowly opened his eyes when the nice felling suddenly stopped.

"Will you get up now?" asked Nowaki while leaning down to kiss his lover exposed neck again, and let kissed trail up until they meet with his lovers lips.

"What if I don't want to?" asked Hiro who blushed at the kiss but seemed at the same time strong-willed not to leave the bed this easily.

"Then I would find myself forced to do this."

With that words Nowaki sneaked his hands under Hiro's t-shirt, and wiggled his finger carefully over his lovers abdomen.

"N-Nowaki! What are you doing? S-stop it", said Hiro, his breath hitching at the sudden tingling feeling that spread over his skin, at every place where his lover's fingers touched it with teasing strokes. He tried to squirm out of Nowaki's arms but found out rather quick and much to his displeasure that he couldn't escape the strong embrace.

"Ahaha Nowaki, s-stop", laughed the older man while trying to grab his lover's hands, which sneaked their way up to his ribs and dug in between, unwillingly sending sparks of ticklish feelings through his body and letting him twitch every time a more sensitive spot was poked and prodded by these curious and at the same time devious fingers.

"AHAHA NOHOHO", laughed Hiro when the hands started kneading his sides and he kicked his legs out in protest when they also squeezed them a few times.

Nowaki laughed silently to himself, amused at his lovers reaction at being tickled and he couldn't hide the smile that slowly found a way on his face. His smile grew bigger when the laughter of his boyfriend changed into loud and bright giggles which he hadn't the pleasure of hearing before, and he decided that he should tickle his lover more often, even if that meant that he will most likely get a book or two thrown at him. After a while of relishing the sweet sound of his lovers giggles, Nowaki decided to pick it up a notch.

He suddenly let his hands shoot down and drilled his thumbs into Hiros hips which let the smaller man trash around in his hold and try to push the attacking hands of.

"NOHOHOH DOHOHN'T. Stohohop Nowaaakihih." squeaked Hiro in protest.

"Don't stop? I can do that. But only for you Hiro-san." teased the taller man.

"Nohoho I didehehn't meahaen it l-like thaAHAT! AHAH s-stohop, you asshohohle!"

"You are really not nice today Hiro-san. First you don't want to get up and now you call your own lover an a***. I think I should make you laugh more so you won't be this mad okay?."

"Nohohoho. Nowaki, seriously s-stohop ihihit." yelled Hiro in between his laughing fit.

"Okay I will stop, after I've done this."

The taller man suddenly pushed his lover onto his back and pinned him down on the bed, leaving his torso completely vulnerable and his shirt that had ridden up during the wild struggling also wasn't there to protect the ticklish body from further attacks.

Nowaki let his head sink down and blew a raspberry right onto Hiro-sans navel which let the latter arch his back at the maddening tingling feeling that shot from the middle of his body up to his brains, and let tears formed in his eyes from laughing so much.

Nowaki then placed another few, but this time smaller raspberries all over his boyfriends torso and each one made the smaller man buck and laugh more, while trying to shove his lover's head away from his body.

Nowaki then stopped with his attack and let himself sink down on his lover and wrap his arms around him. He could fell the body under him moving up and down as the professor tried to regain his breath.

"Will you get up now, Hiro-san?" asked Nowaki.

"Yes, yes but just give me five more minutes to recover."  
Nowaki smiled at Hiro-san answer and kissed his lover who was still out of breath.

"Okay, but just five more minutes."


End file.
